A shot at something new
by hellobrit13
Summary: song fanfic :  . Sandy invites the gang to a vaca in cali what trouble is to come. And what love develops
1. Uptown Girl

Okay so umm first of all this is my first fan fic anddd it's a song one .idk I was bored,,and yeah o srry if the songs r from glee I was kinda listening to them and it just went with what I was thinking. So yeah

_Baby(16 yrs old blonde straight hair blue eyes ) curtis sister.

_first song – uptown girl –glee.

Sodas pov.

(AS you all know) Sandy , my one true love , she doesn't know it though she thinks were just friends but weve kissed she just doesn't want to show it , that's why im going to surprise her today just you wait.

I invited her to DX and I told her to bring some friends if she wanted .im so nerveous I hopes she likes it.

Normal POV

Sandy walks into DX with her best friends. Her shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes sparkle in the sun. soda walks up to her.

"hey sandz!" she smiles

"hey soda , whyd you call me here?

"it's a surprise" he smiles and some guys come out, her friends boyfriends. And the juice box starts playing.

Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world I bet she's never had a backstreet guy I bet her momma never told her whyI'm gonna try

for an uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am

(soda and the guys start doing planned dance routine)

And when she knows what She wants from her type And when she wakes up And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl You know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired of her high class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice

Uptown girl You know I can't afford to buy her pearls But maybe someday when my ship comes in She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win

And when she's walking She's looking so fine And when she's talking She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love With an uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am

Uptown girl She's my uptown girl You know I'm in love With an uptown girlMy uptown girlYou know I'm in love With an uptownGirl

(at the last line soda walks up to her and kisses her softly)

Sandy smiles and kisses back.

"oh soda I loved and I love you soda"

"that's all I ever wanted to hear."

She smiles and looks at him.

"Soda next week for spring break , get your family and friends and come to california with us , well pay for everything , just I want you there and make memories .

"id love to babe." He hugs her and they part ways.

(the Curtis house) Soda Pov

"dar-bear!" I yelled

"what !" I shiverd I was so nerveous

"ummm" I explaind the whole situation to him , but all her did was smirk.

"sure lil buddy I have a paid vacation ive been meaning to get to,, so go tell everyone else." I jumped up and tackled him while he laughed then I ran to the living room where the whole gang was and told them. Two-bit and Baby nearly pissed their pants.

"omg! No way soda I love you!" Baby jumped me and gave me a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

_Fast forward to Cali summer beach mansion_

Baby pov.

Oh god , I couldn't belive it ! I have my own room with an OCEAN view . pinch me this is to good to be true.

I walked down stairs where everyone was .

"hey baby were going to the beach house blues wanna come?" Pony asked.

"sure thing"

"kay bring ur swim suit." Oh yeah I almost forgot we got new swim suits to wear :D

I was wearin a red and white striped twisted bandeau top with navy blue bottoms.

.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS465US465&biw=1093&bih=469&tbm=isch&tbnid=Qft1SHyCtgb_NM:&imgrefurl=&docid=jOp3THy7QTLHLM&imgurl=.&w=250&h=250&ei=OaNBT5u_KarM2AW-mcz7DA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=631&vpy=2&dur=492&hovh=200&hovw=200&tx=107&ty=46&sig=107818337856803089506&page=1&tbnh=151&tbnw=151&start=0&ndsp=7&ved=0CFwQrQMwBA

and the guys well. Trunks. Two bits was mickey though . –lml-

So we went to the beach house of blues and guess who was there…..

**Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon, maybe bout an hour **


	2. whos bad?

Chapter two

Babys Pov.

When we get to Beach house blues (karaoke bar) Theres sure to be the socs from our town -_-

Everyone tenses up but I just sit at a table that's big enough to fit all of us. When everyone sits down Bob comes up with his red head.

"whatcha greasers doin in here?"

"none of your damn business " I say with my sunglasses and blowing my bubble gum. He smirks and gets onstage.

"lets teach these greasers whos bad guys." Soon all his socs friends were onstage.

Bad-Glee cast

(Bob)

Your Butt Is Mine Gonna Take You Right Just Show Your Face

In Broad Daylight I'm Telling You On How I Feel Gon'Hurt Your Mind

Don't Shoot To Kill Come On, Come On, Lay It On Me All Right

I'm Giving You On Count a Three To Show Your Stuff

Or Let It Be I'm Telling You Just Watch Your Mouth

I Know Your Game What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's The Limit

And To Me That's Really True But My Friend You Have

Seen Nothing Just Wait 'Til I Get Through

(Sherri) –getting in Babys face-

Because I'm Bad I'm bad Come On

You know I'm Bad I'm bad you know it

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad Come On, You Know

(socs)

And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now

Just To Tell You Once Again, Who's Bad

(Soda)

The Word Is Out You're Doin' Wrong

Gonna Lock You Up Before Too Long, Your Lyin' Eyes

Gonna Take You Right So Listen Up Don't Make A Fight,

(Two-Bit)

Your Talk Is Cheap You're Not A Man

You're Throwin' Stones To Hide Your Hands

(Steve)

But They Say The Sky's The Limit

And To Me That's Really True But My Friends You Have

Seen Nothin' Just Wait 'Til I Get Through

(Baby) –getting in Sherris face-

Because I'm Bad I'm bad Come On

You know I'm Bad I'm bad you know it

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad Come On, You Know

(Greasers)

And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again,

Who's Bad

(everyone)

We Can Change The World

Tomorrow This Could Be A Better Place

If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin' Then Won't You Slap My Face

(Sherri & Baby)

Because I'm Bad I'm bad Come On You know I'm Bad

I'm bad you know it You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad Come On, You Know

(Babys backing Sherri up)

(everyone)

And The Whole World Has To

Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again, Who's Bad

( Baby)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It You Know I'm Bad-You

Know-Hoo! You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-

You Know It, You Know And The Whole World Has To

Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again Who's bad

-Baby backs Sherri up into seweed pit-

-gangs cracking up laughing.

"this isn't over greasers." He helps pick Sherri up. But one very handsome socs looks back with an apologetic face.

"well that was fun." Two-bit said.

We all celebrated with chocolate coverd everything and Pepsi. This vaca is gunna be great.

We all went back upstairs and slept the night away.

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry its short.**


	3. Starting Something

Babys Pov

I woke up the next day to a paper on my face saying

_Dear Greaser girl,_

_Meet us at the Beach house of Blues ._

_Socs. _

I smirked , this is sure to be fun. So I pull on some shorts black tight strapless shirt. With sodas blue DX shirt over ties in a knot at the bottom. I let my beach blonde shoulder length hair go. Its naturally straight so no worries. , My white converse and some sunglasses. And headed out.

When I got there. They were all dressed in their expensive swimming outfits . They saw me and Bob came up to me with the cute guy behind him.

"Were going to show you something"

"kay "

I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'

I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'

Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) You too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)

You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

(X2)

I Took My Baby To The Doctor With A Fever, But Nothing He Found

By The Time This Hit The Street

They Said She Had A Breakdown Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin'

Talkin', Squealin', Lyin' Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'

I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'

Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah) You too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)

You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah) And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

(X2)

You're A Vegetable (You're A Vegetable) You're A Vegetable (You're A Vegetable)

Still They Hate You (Still They Hate You) You're A Vegetable (You're A Vegetable)

You're Just A Buffet (just a buffet) You're A Vegetable (You're A Vegetable)

They Eat Off Of You (They Eat Off Of You) You're A Vegetable (You're A Vegetable)

Lift Your Head Up High And Scream Out To The World I Know I Am Someone

And Let The Truth Unfurl No One Can Hurt You Now

Because You Know What's True Yes, I Believe In Me

So You Believe In You Help Me Sing It

Ma Ma Se

Ma Ma Sa Ma Ma Coo Sa Ma Ma Se Ma Ma Sa Ma Ma Coo Sa

Throughout the whole circus parade of pastel. I kept a smirk . it was so amusing.

Bob came up to me.

"how'd you like it grease."

"awww soc dear I loved it , reminds me how much I love you all " sarcastically with venom in each word

I chuckled." If that's the best you can do I suggest you leave, by soc baby" I was walking out until I remberd something Pony asked me to do if I got the chance .

"oh- hey Valance." She looked at me wide eyed

"don't look at me like that im not as coldhearted as you bastards now come here."

She slowly walked towards me and I handed her a note. She read it and smiled.

"Don't hurt him got it." She looked offended but nodded and tucked the note away some place safe, I guess.

And again I waved to the socs and my eyes caught the good looking one. His blonde shaggy cute hair and hazel eyes staring dead at me . but I just shrugged it off and walked away , hiding the blush on my face.

**Yay ! **


	4. Human Nature

Chapter 3 – Human nature Glee Cast

Cherrys Pov.

I read the note pony wrote me.

_Dear Sherri ,_

_ Hey its me , obviously.. sorry. Well I know your probably mad at my sister but I want to see you. Please meet me at the woods, (secret hide out ) at 5. Trust me youll like it ._

_Pony boy Curtis._

I read the note a thousand times. And twirled around like a kid. I fished out my coral short sleeve dress that reached an inch above the knees. I left my hair to flow in the wind .

When I got to the woods He was there , in a green plaid button up and jeans. The simplest thing can make him so handsome its scary but that's one of the things I like.

"hey Sherri"

"hi Ponyboy"

"uhmmm" you could tell he was nervous he was blushing a little . and he looked at me and grabbed my hand .

"I want to show you something." I nodded and he led me in the woods until we got to a clearing where it was a hill above the ocean and the sunset was just right. A tear escaped and I hugged the living saylights out of him.

"ponyboy its beautiful!, oh god I love it, no one would ever have done this for me thank you!" he smiled and said.

"that's not all" he gestured me to a picnic between two trees that had lanterns on them. On the blanket was a bouquet of daisys and some sandwhiches we sat and ate and talked. Then watched the sunset. I looked at him and a very familiar song came to mind.

Human nature – Glee cast

(Sherri) Looking out

Across the nighttime The city winks a sleepless eye

Hear his voice Shake my window Sweet seducing sighs

(ponyboy)

Get me out Into the nighttime Four walls won't hold me tonight

If this town Is just an apple Then let me take a bite

(both)If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why, does he do me that way

If they say, Why, why, just tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, why does he do me that way yeah

(Ponyboy)Reaching out

To touch a stranger Electric eyes are everywhere

See that girl She knows I'm watching

She likes the way I stare

(both)If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature Why, oh why, does he do me that way

If they say, Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, oh why does he do me that way

(sherri)I like livin' this way

(ponyboy)I like lovin' this way

(oh why, oh why

oh why, oh why)

(sherri)Looking out Across the morning

The city's heart begins to beat Reaching out

I touch his shoulder dreaming of the street

(both)and they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why, does he do me that way

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why does he do me that way

(sherri)I like livin' this way

(ponyboy)I like lovin' this way

(oh why, oh why

oh why, oh why)

Both~ Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why?

And that's when I kissed him, for the first time. I hope its not my last…

**Awwwww I 3 this chapter . reviews?**


	5. Smooth Criminal

Chapter 4 – smooth criminal.

Babys Pov

I yet again woke up to a note on my face but the handwriting wasn't familir.

_Dear Baby,_

_ This is Austin you don't know me but I was with Bob ( im the blonde.) Anyways meet me at the beach house of blues._

_Austin._

Damn they just don't give up.

I threw on my tight pink strapless dress that went 2 inches above my knees. And I just let my hair down with matching flats.

When I got there. Austin was sitting there.

"um hey" I said obviously blushing. Damn I should've brought my sunglasses.

"hey , mind coming onstage?" I walked upstage and there was two guys with chellos? Wtf

He smiled and said

"just some friendly compotition?" his teeth were bright white but his smile was warm and it tingled me so I just nodded.

Smooth criminal – Glee cast

(Austin)-he started walking around my chair-

As He Came Into The Window It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo

He Came Into Her Apartment He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet

She Ran Underneath The Table He Could See She Was Unable

So She Ran Into The Bedroom She Was Struck Down, & It Was Her Doom

(both)-I stood up and we faced each other-

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are you OK Annie

(X3)

(both)

Annie Are You OK Would You Tell Us That You're OK,uh

There's A Sign In The Window That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie

He Came Into Your Apartment He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet,uh

& then You Ran Into The Bedroom You Were Struck Down

It Was Your Doom

Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are you OK Annie

(X3)

(Austin)You've Been Hit By

(Baby)You've Been hit By

(both)A Smooth Criminal

(Austin)-he started circiling around the stage and so did i-

So They Came Into The Outway It Was Sunday What A Black Day

Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation Sounding Heartbeats Intimidations

(both)Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are you OK Annie

(X3)

(both)Annie Are You OK Would You Tell Us That You're OK,uh

There's A Sign In The Window That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie

He Came Into Your Apartment He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet,uh

& then You Ran Into The Bedroom You Were Struck Down

It Was Your Doom

Annie Are You OK Are You OK Annie

(Austin)You've Been Hit By

(Baby)You've Been Struck By

A Smooth Criminal

(Baby is now **bold **and Austin is_ slanted)_

**I Don't Know!**

_Annie Are You OK Would you tell us that You're OK_

_There's A Sign In The Window_

**I Don't Know!**

_That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie_

**I Don't Know!**

_He Came Into Your Apartment_

**I Don't Know!**

_Left the Bloodstains On The Carpet_

**I Don't Know Why Baby!**

_Then You Ran Into The Bedroom_

**I Don't Know!**

_You Were Struck Down It Was Your Doom Annie! Annie Are You OK_

**Dang Gone It-Baby**!(he started walking towards me)

_Will You Tell Us, That You're OK_

**Dang Gone It-Baby!**

_There's A Sign In The Window_

**Dang Gone It-Baby!**

_That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie_

**Hoo! Hoo! **(we were face to face)

_He Came Into Your Apartment_

**Dang Gone It!**

_Left Bloodstains On The Carpet,uh_

**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!**

_Then You Ran Into The Bedroom_

**Dang gone It! **(he put his hand on my hip and I put mines around his neck)

_You Were Struck Down It Was Your Doom Annie!_

_You've Been Hit By_

**You've Been Struck By**

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

And we both leaned in and kissed. It was rough but soft and romantic. We made out for a couple of seconds until I pulled away. And we looked in each others eyes. He kissed my softly a couple of times and hugged me. He then whisperd in my ear.

" you know they will be pretty mad but im enjoying this" he kissed my neck and looked back at me.

"its your lucky day, cuse so am I " I tried to stay as tuff as possible.

"oh?" he smiled and pulled me closer . His lips met mine again and we stood kissing.

"well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?"

Oh god. Darry.


End file.
